The present invention relates to an improved actuator for actuating a valve element in general.
As is known, there are commercially available actuators for opening and closing valve elements of several types which actuators usually comprise either hydraulic or pneumatic elements suitable to drive the driving spindle of the valve element to be acuated.
These known actuators are generally very complex construction-wise and, moreover, they do not afford the possibility of precisely adjusting, depending on requirements, the rotation angle of the valve element spindle.